videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pumba
|primer_juego = El Rey León (1994) |saga = |tipo = Jabalí |origen = Pride Lands |rol = Protagonista, aliado |especial = Un alegre jabalí que utiliza sus apestosos gases como un arma temible. }} Pumba, escrito Pumbaa en el original inglés, es uno de los personajes de la franquicia "El Rey León" de Disney. Es un gordo y alegre jabalí que apareció como un personaje secundario en la película "El Rey León" de 1994 formando una inseparable dupla cómica con el suricato Timón. La popularidad que ganó esta pareja pronto los hizo conseguir el protagonismo de su propia serie de TV ("Timón y Pumba de Disney") e incluso se volvieron los personajes principales en la tercera película de la franquicia. Timón y Pumba también aparecen como protagonistas en varios de los videojuegos de "El Rey León" y son personajes secundarios infaltables en todos los demás. thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba, los amigos inseparables de "El Rey León". Información general thumb|left|200px|Pumba es un alegre jabalí. Pumba es un jabalí grande y gordo de la especie de los facóqueros, es de color marrón y cabello negro. Tiene una actitud alegre y bonachona y anda siempre junto a su amigo inseparable Timón. Pumba se caracteriza por ser muy amable e ingenuo. Es también algo torpe y bobálicón, aunque en varias ocasiones se demuestra que es bastante listo y sabio pero prefiere callar sus ideas y hacer caso a las palabras de su amigo Timón, que adopta el papel del líder y sabelotodo del equipo y es en realidad más ignorante que Pumba. El principal pasatiempo de Timón y Pumba es salir en busca de su comida favorita: los insectos, esta también es su debilidad ya que en muchas ocasiones terminan distrayéndose de sus deberes por encontrar un nido de deliciosos bichos. Timón y Pumba también son fanáticos de los juegos y la diversión, por lo que siempre inventan nuevas formas de pasar el rato. thumb|right|200px|La actividad favorita de Timón y Pumba es capturar y comer insectos. Timón y Pumba aparecieron originalmente en la película "El Rey León" de 1994, allí eran personajes secundarios que cumplían el rol de la pareja cómica, aportando muchas escenas de humor a la historia. La popularidad de estos personajes fue tan grande, que en 1995 Disney los convirtió en los protagonistas de su propia serie animada de televisión ("Timón y Pumba de Disney") y junto con ella también recibieron su propio videojuego: Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games. En 1998 se realizó la película animada "El Rey León II: El reino de Simba" en donde nuevamente aparecieron como los personajes secundarios cómicos, aquí su misión era la de vigilar y cuidar a la pequeña Kiara, la hija de Simba, para que no se meta en problemas. En 2004, finalmente se hizo la película "El Rey León 3: Hakuna Matata" en donde Timón y Pumba pasaron a ser los protagonistas, aunque Timón tiene un rol más central ya que la historia comienza contando su origen. Esta tercera película se caracterizó por contar todo lo que pasaba en el trasfondo de la historia primer filme, solo que visto desde el ángulo menos épico de Timón y Pumba. Historia thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba viajan juntos en busca de un nuevo hogar. Pumba era un jabalí muy bueno y amistoso, pero sufría de un problemas de gases muy apestosos que espantaban e incluso desmayaban a cualquier animal que se le acercaba. Debido a esto, vivía solo y apartado de los demás, ni siquiera los depredadores se le aproximaban. Un día, Pumba se topó con el sabio mono Rafiki quien le comentó que había otro animal que estaba solo y podía ser su amigo. Pumba comenzó a buscarlo y encontró al pequeño suricato Timón, este también estaba solo y fue rechazado por su grupo y se encontraba en un viaje en busca de un nuevo hogar, así que Pumba decidió acompañarlo. thumb|left|200px|Timón, Pumba y Simba llevan una gran amistad siguiendo el lema "Hakuna Matata". Cuando Timón descubrió el terrible problema de olor de Pumba, fue el primer animal que no se molestó e incluso le pareció un arma útil para alejar a los animales peligrosos y molestos. De esta forma Pumba ganó confianza en su nuevo amigo. Timón y Pumba llegaron a la Roca del Rey en el momento en que Simba nacía de modo que el lugar estaba lleno de animales y tuvieron que buscar otro hogar. En este viaje, vivieron numerosas aventuras que los convirtieron de a poco en grandes amigos. Timón y Pumba finalmente encontraron su hogar en un oasis secreto y gigantesco, lleno de vegetación, agua, comida y sin depredadores, de manera que lo bautizaron "Hakuna Matata" y se quedaron a vivir felizmente allí. Tiempo después, se toparon con el pequeño león Simba, a quien encontraron abandonado en el desierto y lo adoptaron. Simba se convirtió en su gran amigo y juntos formaron un trío inseparable. O al menos eso parecía. thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba se convierten en niñeras de la princesa Kiara. Tras mucho tiempo, Simba se volvió un imponente león adulto y se cruzó con la leona Nala, esta les reveló que Simba en verdad era el rey de los animales, por lo que debía regresar a la Roca del Rey a reclamar el trono que le fue arrebatado por su tío Scar cuando niño. Pumba decidió de inmediato ir a ayudarlo, pero Timón se enfadó porque vio a su perfecto estilo de vida arruinado por la leona intrusa. Finalmente Timón comprendió que el verdadero hogar está con los amigos y regresó a ayudarles. En la batalla final, mientras Simba peleaba con su tío, Timón y Pumba tuvieron la dura tarea de enfrentarse a un ejército de hienas, mucho más grandes y fuertes que los dos. Haciendo uso de su ingenio y habilidades de equipo pelearon con valor por ayudar a su gran amigo león y lograron derrotarlas, mientras que Simba acabó con Scar. Así lograron liberar a Pride Lands de la tiranía. Al final, Timón y Pumba se quedaron a vivir en el reino de Simba, en la Roca del Rey junto a los leones. En épocas posteriores servirían al rey Simba como los niñeros de la pequeña princesa Kiara. Habilidades Pumba es grande y robusto por lo que tiene una gran fuerza física y puede hacer frente a animales pequeños, pero aun así se ve en desventaja al ser atacado por grandes depredadores como las hienas. *''Cabezazo: Pumba puede correr a gran velocidad y usar su dura cabeza para atropellar a los enemigos. Con este ataque también puede romper muros de piedra. *Pisotón: Pumba puede saltar y caer sobre los enemigos para aplastarlos. *Eructo: Pumba dispara eructos apestosos como si fueran proyectiles que pueden marear e incluso derrotar a los enemigos. También puede usar '''Súper Eructos' más grandes y fuertes. *''Control Remoto: Este es un ítem especial del juego ''El Rey León (GBA) que le permite a Pumba poner pausa y detener a los enemigos por unos segundos. *''Mega eructo: Este es un ítem especial del juego ''El Rey León (GBA) que le permite a Pumba ejecutar un estruendoso eructo que elimina a los enemigos cercanos. Apariciones en videojuegos thumb|right|200px|Pumba es controlable en las fases de bonus del juego "El Rey León". thumb|right|200px|''Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games'' es el primer videojuego protagonizado por Timón y Pumba. [[Archivo:Lion King Smack-a-Bug.png|thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba enseñan mecanografía en Disney's Adventures in Typing With Timon & Pumbaa.]] [[Archivo:The Lion King GBC captura14.png|thumb|right|200px|Pumba aparece en las fases de bonus en The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure para GBC.]] thumb|right|200px|Pumba demuestra sus habilidades en el juego de plataformas "El Rey León" de GBA. [[Archivo:Juego de Congo.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba protagonizan los más alocados desafíos en El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan.]] Saga El Rey León Saga basada en las películas de Disney que tiene como protagonista a Simba. *''El Rey León'' (1994 - SNES, Genesis): Timón y Pumba aparecen únicamente en las fases de bonus. Pumba es controlable en el juego Bug Toss en donde recorre la selva en busca de bichos. *''Libro Animado Interactivo: El Rey León'' (1994 - PC): Libro de cuentos digital que relata los eventos de la película "El Rey León". Pumba aparece como un personaje secundario. *''Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games'' (1995 - PC, SNES): El primer título protagonizado por Timón y Pumba, es una compilación de cinco juegos estilo Arcade ambientados en la selva. Pumba es controlable en los minijuegos Burper y Bug Drop. *''The Lion King: Adventures at Pride Rock'' (1995 - Sega Pico): Juego infantil que contiene varios minijuegos educativos basados en la película "El Rey León". Pumba es controlable en el minijuego del cazabichos y en las escondidas. *''Disney's Activity Center: The Lion King'' (1995 - PC): Juego infantil que contiene varios minijuegos educativos basados en la película "El Rey León". Pumba protagoniza los minijuegos Pumbaa's Hidden Animal Friends y Timon and Pumbaa's Spelling Game. *''Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998 - PC): Compilación de minijuegos y aplicaciones infantiles basados en la película "El Rey León II". Los protagonistas son Kiara y Kovu, mientras que Timón y Pumba aparecen como las molestas niñeras que los persiguen para vigilarlos. En el minijuego Cub Chase los protagonistas recorren un laberinto y Timón, Pumba y Zazú son los enemigos que hay que evadir. En Swampberry Sling y Paddle Bash, Timón y Pumba aparecen como aliados. *''Disney's Adventures in Typing With Timon & Pumbaa'' (1998 - PC): Este es un juego educativo diseñado para enseñar a escribir correctamente con el teclado de la PC. Rafiki actúa como el profesor, mientras que Timón y Pumba protagonizan una aventura compuesta por varios minijuegos en donde el jugador debe poner en práctica las habilidades aprendidas en las lecciones. *''Disney's Active Play: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1999 - PC): Compilación de minijuegos y aplicaciones infantiles basados en la película "El Rey León II". Pumba aparece en muchas de las aplicaciones. *''El Rey León: Las Aventuras del Poderoso Simba'' (2000 - PSX): Juego de plataformas protagonizado por Simba, está basado en las dos primeras películas de "El Rey León". Pumba aparece únicamente en las fases de bonus y es contolable en el juego "Meerkat Bash". *''The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure'' (2000 - GBC): Juego de plataformas protagonizado por Simba, está basado en las dos primeras películas de "El Rey León". Pumba es controlable en el minijuego "Bug Drop". *''El Rey León'' (2003 - GBA): Juego basado en la película "El Rey León 3" que sigue detalladamente la historia de Timón y Pumba. Ambos personajes son los protagonistas y dependiendo del nivel, se los puede controlar por separado o como un equipo. Aquí Pumba finalmente demuestra muchas de sus habilidades como el cabezazo, el pisotón y los eructos. Un dato llamativo es que la historia del juego incluye partes que no aparecen en la película y en las que se muestra que Pumba sale a buscar a Timón antes de su primer encuentro porque Rafiki se lo aconsejó. *''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (2004 - PC): Un juego infantil protagonizado por Timón y Pumba. La historia se ubica exactamente después de la película "El Rey León" y cuenta como los dos amigos son enviados por Simba a encontrar y traer de regreso a todos los animales que huyeron durante el reinado de Scar. Sin embargo, cada animal que encuentran les desafiará a un minijuego distinto que deben superar. Este juego se destaca de otros por sus gráficos en 3D con sombreado estilo cel-shading. *''El Rey León: La Gran Aventura de Simba'' (2005 - V.Smile): Un videojuego educativo para niños pequeños. Pumba es controlable en el minijuego "Bug Race". Saga Kingdom Hearts Serie de juegos RPG de acción que reúne a varios personajes y lugares de Disney. *''Kingdom Hearts 2'' (2005 - PS2): Pumba aparece como un personaje secundario en el escenario de Pride Lands que ayuda a Simba y sus amigos en reiteradas ocasiones. Saga Disney [[Archivo:Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure Timon.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Timón y Pumba compiten como una pareja en Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure.]] *''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' (2003 - PS2, Xbox, GBA, GC): Juego de deportes extremos en donde el jugador se enfrenta a desafíos de skating. De "El Rey León" aparecen Simba, Nala, Timón con Pumba y Rafiki como personajes seleccionables. *''Meteos: Disney Magic'' (2007 - NDS): Juego de puzzle de bloques que incluye a los personajes de "El Rey León" entre otras franquicias de Disney. *''Disney Friends'' (2007 - NDS): Timón y Pumba aparecen como personajes secundarios que desafían al jugador a un minijuego. *''Disney Universe'' (2011 - Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, Windows): Juego de aventura de acción que reúne elementos de numerosas franquicias de Disney. Los personajes pueden escoger trajes basados en los personajes de "El Rey León" y además hay varios escenarios basados en el mundo de Pride Lands. *''Epic Mickey: Mundo Misterioso'' (2012 - 3DS): Pumba aparece como uno de los personajes de Disney a los que Mickey debe rescatar. *''Disney Emoji Blitz ''(2016 - iOS, Android): *''Disney Crossy Road'' (2016 - iOS, Android): *''Disney Magic Kingdoms'' (2016 - iOS, Android): Apariciones en otros medios 250px Presentación de la serie de TV de Timón y Pumba. *''El Rey León'' (Película para cines - 1994) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (Serie de TV - 1995/1999) *''The Lion King'' (musical de Broadway - 1997) *''El Rey León II: El Reino de Simba'' (Película para video - 1998) *''House of Mouse'' (Serie de TV - 2001/2003) *''El Rey León 3: Hakuna Matata'' (Película para video - 2004) *''La Guardia del León: Un nuevo rugido ''(Especial de TV - 2015) *''La Guardia del León ''(Serie de TV - 2016) Curiosidades *En la serie de TV de Timón Y Pumba se reveló que el nombre completo del personaje es Pumba Smith, aunque en todas sus demás apariciones nunca se hace mención de su apellido. *Timón y Pumba son los únicos personajes que aparecen en todos los juegos de la saga El Rey León, ni siquiera el protagonista Simba tiene tantas apariciones. *Puma significa "ser un tonto" o "despreocupado" en el idioma suajili, de donde se tomaron los nombres de la saga "El Rey León". *Los actores de voz principales de Pumba son: Ernie Sabella, en la película original en inglés. Francisco Colmenero, en la mayoría de sus apariciones en el idioma español latino. Miguel Ángel Jenner, en la mayoría de sus apariciones en el idioma español de España. *Una espantosa versión de Pumba también es un personaje controlable en los videojuegos pirata The Lion King III: Timon & Pumbaa y Lion King 5: Timon & Pumbaa para Famicom. Galería Música de Pumba Gráficos de Pumba The Lion King Genesis Sprite Pumba.png|''The Lion King'' (Genesis) El Rey Leon GBC - Pumba.png|''The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure'' (GBC) El Rey Leon GBA - Pumba.png|''El Rey León'' (GBA) Arte de Pumba Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games.jpg|''Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games'' (portada) Adventures in Typing with Timon and Pumbaa EUR.jpg|''Disney's Adventures in Typing With Timon & Pumbaa'' (portada) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan.jpg|''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (portada) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan arte 1.jpg|''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (arte del juego) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan arte 3.jpg|''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (arte del juego) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan arte 8.jpg|''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (arte del juego) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan arte 9.jpg|''El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan'' (arte del juego) Disney Universe Pumba.jpg|Traje de Pumba en Disney Universe Disney on Ice.jpg|Timón, Pumba y Simba en el show Disney on Ice The Lion King Broadway.jpg|Pumba y Timón en la obra teatrel de "El Rey León". Véase también right|200px|Hakuna Matata! *Timón *Rafiki *Simba *Kiara Enlaces externos * Disney Wiki * El Rey León Wiki * Kingdom Hearts Wiki Categoría:Jabalíes Categoría:Cerdos Categoría:Heroes